<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cousin, I think I know you a little better now by thegoodolonetwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984161">Cousin, I think I know you a little better now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodolonetwo/pseuds/thegoodolonetwo'>thegoodolonetwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Cousins, Epilogue, Family, Past Relationship(s), Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodolonetwo/pseuds/thegoodolonetwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I have wronged you both more than you have ever wronged me,” Soo-Won whispered.</em><br/><em>“History has robbed you of more than we could ever give back.” Hak responded firmly.</em><br/><em>Yona nodded at Hak’s words. “Besides, Soo-Won,” she sighed. “Even if we carry out revenge… where did revenge take you? Did it make you happy? Will it make us happy?”</em><br/> <br/>22 years after all the events of Akatsuki no Yona, Yona and Soo-Won decide to sit down and have a chat over drinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>An Lili/Soo-Won, Son Hak/Yona, Soo-Won &amp; Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cousin, I think I know you a little better now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I wrote an AU future like this: Yona rules over Kouka, Hak is her consort but also rules over the Wind Tribe, and Yona and Hak have a son. Soo-Won has married Lili and is situated in the Water Tribe. Soo-Won is 40 years old, and soon to be a father. Yona is 38 years old. </p><p>Soo-Won is the “antagonist” but it’s not easy to see him as the “evil villain” either. I also chose to make Soo-Won live. Despite killing Yona’s father, this allowed Yona to grow in the long run. I have always wondered how Yona and Soo-Won may view one another by the end of this manga. While they are at odds, they are more alike than they want to admit. By this time, their relationship has changed. They have a better understanding of each another and harbor little ill feeling. At the same time, they are open and critical as they never were - akin to a friendly rivalry. As Soo-Won is married to Lili and Yona is friends with Lili, both tend to fight over Lili lol. I wanted to give off an impression that by this time, they have discussed all the events of the past too many times to count. By this time both of them have moved on from the past, but when one may struggle to define the future sometimes, it helps to talk to a past rival who might actually challenge you to better yourself in the present.</p><p>Yes, I named Yona and Hak's child Hei lol. I wanted the kid to remind Soo-Won of both Hak and Yona and be treated as such. There's the ghostly aura of his failed relationship with Il, the future hatred (Hak) that Soo-Won anticipates, treating him like a child (Yona) - and Soo-Won has to learn to deal with those demons.</p><p>My writing sucks lol but I wrote it in one go, so please let me know what you think of this one-shot! Constructive criticism is fine ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Looking to the future </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The sky struck sunset. </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won poured the drink in a glass in front of Yona. The two sat down at the table overlooking the vast prairie and lakes of the Water Tribe capital, Suiko. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what?” Yona began casually, once they had settled in their respective seats. “At one time, in the old days, my wish was to sit down and have a drink with you. Like whenever Hak and you had a drink of sake together - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Hak and I had those back then?” Soo-Won interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember?” Yona questioned. “A few times, usually when you visited the castle over New Year’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won’s eyes darted sideways as he tried to recollect.</p><p> </p><p>Vague. Hak’s bright grin, a hand on his shoulder, sharing a jug of sake. Not just at the castle, but also when Soo-Won had visited the Wind Tribe himself. </p><p> </p><p>Hak had sneaked it through from Mundok’s wine stash collection. It was good wine that didn’t cause a hangover. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Soo-Won, let’s have a go!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soo-Won laughed hysterically at Hak playing charades and burping at the top of his lungs. His baby brother, Tae-Yon had recently been adopted by Mundok, and Hak was glad to have a new brother in the family.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yes, Master Mundok had found out that they were drinking sake later. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily he hadn’t punished both boys, although Soo-Won wished Master Mundok had punished him. </p><p> </p><p>Hak was relieved to escape it, as usual. All his family friends from the Wind Tribe had cheered, on the other hand. </p><p> </p><p>It was 25 or so years ago. Some time before Uncle Il had left this world. And before Hak had tried to kill him in Sensui.</p><p> </p><p>Old memories were brought up, and with it, the nostalgic wave of despair welled up somewhere in his gut, remembering the hatred of his best friend...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. I must look forward.     </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “.... </em>How is Hak?” He breathed out, smoothing his robes and looking up into Yona’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Yona nodded, hands on the table. “Leading the Wind Tribe again has proven to be a huge responsibility for him, but he’s managed it well. He’s not constantly protecting me from danger and shrinking duties,” she laughed. “Actually, I think Hak enjoys his job. More than he did back in the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“So his approach to fighting has changed?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s less focused on brute strength and more on cultivating balance. He’s often sitting down meditating and contemplating the meaning of life.” </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won suppressed a slight snort at the thought of Hak meditating. </p><p> </p><p>“Unless you want to count teaching Hei to fight,” Yona added. </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won paused, breath slightly catching.</p><p> </p><p>“Is… that so…”</p><p> </p><p>Hei was Hak and Yona’s 8 year old son. He had Yona’s dawn-colored hair and big eyes, but inherited Hak’s natural prodigious strength, and dependable character. And royal blood. </p><p> </p><p>Surely Hak had already trained him, the same way Mundok had trained his grandson. </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won had met the child a few times. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Uncle Soo-Won!” Hei had referred to him with a grin on their first meeting, a combination of Yona’s flushed cheeks and Hak’s angry eyebrows.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soo-Won was at a loss for words.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What’s this?” Yona leaned forward in her chair. “You’re still confused about how to deal with your nephew?” </p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s not that,” Soo-Won looked away, slightly embarrassed. “I was just wondering when he would come visit again. Besides, we aren’t Uncle and nephew, not really. The correct term is first cousin once removed, is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“True. I told him to call you uncle rather than cousin,” Yona lifted her cup.</p><p> </p><p>"You? Why uncle?" </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. You’re easier to read, Soo-Won.” She smiled. “You have been ever since I read Lady Yon-Hi’s diary. Even more now that you’re married to Lili.” </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won covered his face with his hands. “Please,” he spoke sarcastically, “don't go over <em> that </em>again.”</p><p> </p><p>Yona and Lili. Whenever those two were together, he immediately wanted to leave the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you visited Lili prior without my knowledge,” Soo-Won understood. </p><p> </p><p>Their chatter was incessant, and whenever he was in the room, it would turn into a game of poking fun at him.</p><p> </p><p>It had been at its worst during Soo-Won and Lili’s wedding 4 years ago. Unfortunately Yona had gotten to his bride before he had. One could even say Yona was the groom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, that’s my husband!” Lili had cackled at the audience as he walked down the aisle. “I only agreed to marry him after he turned 35, before that to me he was just the tofu faced king!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Soo-Won’s face had reddened at that. “T-tof-?” he sputtered at Lili, flabbergasted. </em> <em>Is that how she saw him?!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How did this woman have the nerve to speak like this about him at their own wedding?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Except he never got to ask Lili that… because her best friend interrupted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tofu faced king?!” Yona shrieked, slapping her shoulder. “Now look, he’s tomato-faced!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hak sitting at the back, sipping sake quietly, struggled to hold in his sniggering.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Before Soo-Won knew it, all the guests were laughing with them at how ridiculously similar his face looked to food. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, the chaotic wedding PTSD flashbacks. Another reason why Soo-Won hated nearly anything to do with marriage. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Lili is my best friend! I have to take care of her!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you to “take care” of my wife, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>“You don't sound thankful in the least. I won’t stop stealing Lili when you avoid my son, Soo-Won,” Yona declared without remorse. </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won lifted his own cup and sipped the sake, to avoid replying. </p><p> </p><p>Yona put down her cup and looked down at her roughened palms. </p><p> </p><p> “I understand that you’re afraid to see him. Because of my…” she looked up at him seriously. </p><p> </p><p>How was she supposed to say it in a way that didn’t dampen the atmosphere? </p><p> </p><p>“...father.” </p><p> </p><p>Just a word. </p><p> </p><p>Was that enough? Enough to keep the atmosphere cordial, or enough to dampen? </p><p> </p><p>“....” </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won’s face hadn’t darkened vastly at that, not at all, really. </p><p> </p><p>But there it was, as Yona had dreaded: the cloudy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even after more than 20 years, huh. Some things never change.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t spoken about their parents in years. </p><p> </p><p>But that was because they hadn’t spoken to each other in years, either. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever they had to speak again, of course, the parents would come up in conversation at some point. </p><p> </p><p>Not initially. Initially, they would debate over governmental affairs and current events, economic corruption, upcoming wars. Mainly their conversing revolved around politics. </p><p> </p><p>But somehow one way or another, it would always come back to the bloody history of Kouka Kingdom’s royal family. </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won was a part of that bloody history. </p><p> </p><p>After which, both would prefer to not converse. </p><p> </p><p>Thus, oftentimes, before agreeing to converse, they would ask themselves… if they were truly ready to go back down memory lane again. </p><p> </p><p>Even at times like these, Soo-Won wondered why Yona had decided to not kill him. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t able to understand.  </p><p> </p><p>For Lili’s sake? Her own sake? Hak’s sake? <em> His </em> sake?</p><p> </p><p>No, no… the <em> country’s </em>sake?</p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won braced himself, and then dropped the bomb, fingering the loop of his cup and looking away to the vast lakes to the left. </p><p> </p><p>“...Does your child hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hei loves you.” Yona answered plainly, attempting to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Yet even after such a bold declaration, Soo-Won looked away.</p><p> </p><p>She paused afterwards, wondering if she was judging the situation wrongly. </p><p> </p><p>No, she had to continue this. </p><p> </p><p>“But if you continue to hesitate, he’ll start thinking that his uncle hates him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Soo-Won’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>Then he left the sentence unfinished and looked down. </p><p> </p><p>Yona watched him, discontented. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hesitate so much when it comes to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I <em> want </em>to hesitate,” Soo-Won suddenly snapped, annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>The words had popped out like flies. All of a sudden his mind had cleared after prodding. “Besides, what do you know about being an aunt?” </p><p> </p><p>Yona sat back, now surprised herself. “I know about being a mother. What do you know about being a father?” </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won sighed. “Forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yona waved her hand. “No, it’s fine. You’ll be on edge when your child is due in a few weeks. Let Lili know that I’ll visit you guys then.” </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won cleared his throat. “I don’t need you to act as that child’s father, either.” </p><p> </p><p>“What, you aren’t happy? This is the first child in your bloodline that will surely not inherit the Crimson Illness!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Does it have to be publicized any more than it has already?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding me. Hesitating with your <em> own </em>child now? Soo-Won, you’re terrible with children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I even hesitate with my own chil -"  He started, and stopped, realizing something. “Hey, aren’t <em> you </em>avoiding it now? Why I hesitate when it comes to my nephew?” </p><p> </p><p>“I already know why. You know it too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Say it, then, Yona,” he challenged. </p><p> </p><p>She grimaced. “You’ve turned infuriating. The you of the past was always against speaking superfluously.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What my father did to you was unforgivable,” an 18 year old, long-haired Yona had told him, at the foot of the cliffs overlooking Hiryuu Castle.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This was indeed the spot where King Il had killed his brother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Instead, now, the 3 of them stood here, before Yona and Hak left Kuuto as simple travellers, to find their own way with the 4 dragons.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The war against Kai had ended with a joint treaty. The dragon cycle had been broken. The prophecy had been fulfilled. Soo-Won had lived.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If I were in your place… I may have done the same.” 20 year old Hak had been by her side, hand on her shoulder.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The young couple stared at Soo-Won gravely.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soo-Won’s throat had frozen up at the sight of his two childhood friends then, in agreement of that line.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was at this moment of goodbye, long ago, that he understood that the end was truly this.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No,” he had started, wondering how the words had squeezed from his throat. “I don’t expect you two to ever forgive me. Your kindness is superfluous --” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kindness?” Hak had repeated incredulously, eyes with the sharpness of an axe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soo-Won’s mouth opened, but nothing came out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With such a response, Hak had to still feel resentment towards him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you really going over this again? Soo-Won, we’re not going to kill you, no matter how much you may wish for it. This isn’t out of ‘kindness’. It’s true, the Princess and I felt a desire to see you dead at some point. But the 3 of us know, both sides have done wrong. This is simply a call to end the bloodshed.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I have wronged you both more than you have ever wronged me,” Soo-Won whispered.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “History has robbed you of more than we could ever give back.” Hak responded firmly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Yona nodded at Hak’s words. “Besides, Soo-Won,” she sighed. “Even if we carry out revenge… where did revenge take </em> <em>you? Did it make you happy? Will it make us happy?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soo-Won did not reply; Yona’s question was obviously rhetorical, considering the aftermath of the war.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yona’s red hair glinted at the rising dawn. “Killing my father… is not something I’ll ever be able to forget easily. Still, we must continue to move forward. What’s done is done here. Else the next generation will suffer the price, the same way we did because of our parents.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What have you told him?” Soo-Won asked now, nonchalantly. “Does he know what I’ve done?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Yona stated. “We aren’t raising him like your father raised you. He’s too young.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he thinks Hak and I are brother-in-laws who splendidly get along, does he?” </p><p> </p><p>Yona shrugged, finishing her cup. “Dunno. Never asked. But probably.” </p><p> </p><p>“When will you tell Hei?” he asked seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“Dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will <em> Hak </em>tell Hei?” </p><p> </p><p>Yona glared at Soo-Won. “Just because we aren’t doesn’t mean you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won smiled bitterly, looking sideways. “As if. If I did, he would hate me. Although... that's probably for the better.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, neither spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Surely if Hei knew that his mother’s father had been killed by the one he called uncle, he would…</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’ll understand…” Yona spoke slowly, looking up at the sky. “That what happened in the past cannot happen again. Hak and I will tell him. But more than that… he’ll need you. To prove it to him. The same way I have a duty to check up on that child of you and Lili. I’m King Hiryuu’s incarnation, after all. Their great-great- who knows how long - grandfather.” </p><p> </p><p>At that, Soo-Won gazed up at the sky as well. </p><p> </p><p>That child was, in fact, in the same position as he had been when he was young, with Uncle Il. He hadn’t known how to treat him. </p><p> </p><p>According to Uncle Il’s note to his mother, he too hadn’t known how to treat Soo-Won as well. </p><p> </p><p>The middle-aged king had only blundered at diplomacy, strategy, economics. All his concern was religion. Even then, he was unwilling to ask Soo-Won for help. </p><p> </p><p>And that had ended with a sword in his chest… </p><p> </p><p>Would Hei try to kill him the same way? Soo-Won wondered if Yona had wondered that too. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course she had.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Hak? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hak might have even wondered that more than Yona.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At their first meeting, he had attempted to smile awkwardly at the child, but after Hei had left the scene…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You came off as a creepy bastard, Soo-Won… it’s already enough to let you come near.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hak’s opinion was unanimous. Hei was his son, and without a doubt, allowing Soo-Won to meet with his child was something that always hung mistrust in the air.  </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, despite considering some of the best years of his life as early childhood, Soo-Won was terrible at dealing with children. </p><p> </p><p>So why did Hei care for him? </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won did not know. But Soo-Won did know that avoiding Hei the same way Uncle Il had, was the last thing he wanted to do. </p><p> </p><p>“...I’m in favor of that,” he replied finally. “Then, whenever you want, I’ll be ready to meet him. Whether that be next year, or in a few.” </p><p> </p><p>Yona leaned back. “Nice, you’re not leaving him out anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Is that how Hei saw my avoidance?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. In fact,” Yona said, “the other time we visited Suiko, why did you refuse his wish to sit and have a drink with you? He was sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“That child is not old enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soo-Won, how old were you when you drank sake with Hak? 13? 14?”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Mundok chewed out Hak after, plus that child is <em> eight</em>,” Soo-Won emphasized. “If he wants to have a drink with me, he needs to be older.”</p><p> </p><p>"At eight, weren't you meeting with Mr. Ogi, face of the Sky Tribe capital's East District Underside?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't drinking with the locals there, if that's what you were thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"If only Mundok were still here,” Yona sighed wistfully, remembering the funeral. “Hak and Mundok sat down drinking sake loads of times. Just the night before Hak left behind his name in the Wind Tribe and went with me too. If it weren't for Mundok, then Kouka would have lost against the Kai Empire. Maybe he'd punish you for refusing his great-grandson." </p><p> </p><p>“Mundok was always refraining when it came to me. Hak on the other hand, will not be happy to hear that I let his eight year old son drink alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>Yona raised an eyebrow. “You still treat Hei like a child - I bet when he's 13, you'll still avoid him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did she seriously just say that? Hei IS a child. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yona, I think I would make a better mother for that child than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marry Hak, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you seem so insistent on marrying Lili, I will.” </p><p> </p><p>“Considering you’re the child of Yon-Hi, I highly doubt you will.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like her, you'd likely avoid taking any sort of action.”</p><p> </p><p>“Attacking my mother, now? Great, forget it was <em> your </em>father that neglected his responsibilities to this country.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut <em>up</em>!” Yona lost her patience when Soo-Won mentioned Il, slapping the table and standing up. “Like your father was any better. And my father has his faults, but he also led me down a path that ultimately saved your life! Besides, you know I didn’t mean it that way; like I’m that mother who’ll let her child drink with her father’s murderer at 8!”</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence at her outburst, as there always was whenever the topic inevitably turned to their parents. </p><p> </p><p>When Yona realized what she'd just said, she uncomfortably sat down. </p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won raised his drink as a gesture of toast. “Then don't get angry when I say, I'd best avoid him. You just spelled out why.” Then he drank. </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing her temples impatiently, Yona took in a sharp breath, in and out. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, fine. Don't drink sake with him. All I’m saying is, you need to spend time with Hei. Otherwise things will not end well.” </p><p> </p><p>“....I understand.” Soo-Won finally said. “But either way, he’ll be older than he is today.”</p><p> </p><p>Yona rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“The same old treatment.” </p><p> </p><p>“What old treatment?”</p><p> </p><p>Yona smirked. “Of course you don't remember. You told me the same thing, when I saw Hak and you drinking together and asked to join. Always telling me I couldn’t drink with you because I wasn’t old enough. Well, that was <em> legally </em>true, but…” she eyed him, “you’re not the sort who always plays by the rules, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew right then, Yona was referring to <em> the </em>coup. 2 decades ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, at the time, I didn’t know that, so I was frustrated that you continued to treat me like a child. I wanted to grow up as soon as possible, so you would recognize me as someone you could have a drink with.”</p><p> </p><p>Soo-Won had finished his drink, so he grabbed at the nearby pitcher to refill.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as she touched the corners of her empty cup with her fingers on the handle, Yona smiled faintly.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I liked you."</p><p> </p><p>At this, Soo-Won’s heart skipped faintly, reminiscent of the past, but he did not stop pouring the sake into her cup. Instead, he raised his head to meet Yona’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"...You don’t like me now, though?" With an old smile wrinkling around his eyes, Soo-Won filled her cup.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't even dream of them talking like this, because he had committed countless sins he thought was lifelong. </p><p> </p><p>No, there <em>were </em>lifelong.  </p><p> </p><p>Yona did not answer. She simply raised the filled cup and began to silently sip the sake. </p><p> </p><p>Excuses were unnecessary. Their relationship, which had already reached hell, had nowhere left to fall. </p><p> </p><p>Yona put down the cup. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Klonk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nor do you. Despite that, I still wanted to have a drink with you today.”</p><p> </p><p>Yona looked at Soo-Won, as always. But at this time, she had a strange smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Though, once upon a time I thought it’d be absolutely impossible to get to this point.”</p><p> </p><p>They’d come a long way. Only when they went around the world could they see the same side of the same moon. The back of the moon that only Soo-Won knew, and that Yona did not know.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird. True, I don’t feel the same for you as I did as back then. But,”</p><p> </p><p>In Yona’s cup, the wine shimmered and shined similarly to Soo-Won's cup, under the same sky. </p><p> </p><p>Yona finally laughed. “Cousin, I think I know you a little better now.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>